IGI1 10 Defend Priboi
10. Defend Priboi]] Objectives 1. Obtain Proximity Mines from storage depot 2. To proceed to highest building in abandoned village and await evacuation Weapons *Knife *Uzi *Glock 17 *M16 A2 *AK47 *LAW 80 *FN Minimi Walkthrough ]] Follow Jach, let him kill the guard at the gate. Take the Uzi and jump over the wall to your right . Kill two guys in this area, two on the raised platform, and one in the garage. Follow Priboi back into the area with the short wall. When you get a message from him, jump over the wall in front of you and run to the warehouse on the right. Kill the guard in there and take the proximity mines. Run back to Priboi and follow him to the booth. Before you go in, kill three guards who come out of the building to your right. Now press the button in the booth and follow Jach out the gate..... Equip your M16 and stay just behind Jach. Once you get into the town, watch to your left for a few soldiers. Shoot them with the M16's alt. fire. Follow Priboi into the building on the right and plant a proximity mine just to the left of the doorway. Now go to the room where Priboi is hiding and watch through the windows until you see a truck pull up on the left. Now equip the Uzi and go back to the entrance. Keeping your distance, fire some shots at the building in front of you, then run back to Jach and reload. Wait until you hear the explosion, then finish off the rest of the troops. Jach will come out and start running to the next building. Follow him and plant another mine on the doorway to this building. Defend Jach until you get the message from Anya about the tank. Run up the stairs and grab the LAW's. Plant a few proximity mines at different places as you run to the roof. Defend yourself until you see the tank. Destroy it with a LAW, then wait for the helicopter. Graphic version This mission is quite different from the other. You don't decide the pace, since Priboi has the annoying habit of running into trouble instead of await your actions. You are forced to follow, if not Priboi will get himself killed. There are some silent moments though. The action is then again trigged by your actions, e.g. opening a door or entering a building. You start by the crashed train. Priboi will start running into the first compound (why the hell would he run into a military compound when his follower (you) has an established radio link on which a rescuing team can be contacted..?) You run faster than Priboi. Don't waste time. Run as soon as possible, don't stop and look for Priboi, he will run the same track every time (and believe me, you will have to try this level several times). Run ahead to the compound's main gate and take out the running guard with your Glock 17. Pick up his Uzi and don't use the M16 A2 in this compound. You will need M16 A2 in the abandoned village. Jump over the closest wall and run between the crates (see screenshot). Look left after the crates and shoot the guard. Another guard will come running from behind a crate. Shoot him as well. Go north-west towards the right (northern) end of the ramp that the two guards are standing on. Get up on this ramp by jumping up on the wall north of the ramp and then up on the ramp. Two guards are standing on the ramp facing away from you. Another one is lurking in the garage straight ahead. The one in the garage is crucial. If Priboi runs in front of the garage he is very often killed by the "garage guard". Shoot all three guards. Now things are silent. Priboi will run in under one of the shelters and stay there. When you walk up to him he tells you to explore the warehouses. If you don't walk up to Priboi you will not be able to open the warehouses' doors. There's a guard patrolling in front of the warehouse. Stand by Priboi's side and observe him. When he starts walking rightwards, run forward, jump over wall, run around the next wall and shoot the guard in the back. Open the door to the warehouse. Run in straight-ahead. To the left behind a crate is a guard. Pick up 5 proximity mines and exit the warehouse. Turn right and walk to and enter the office building to the right of the main gate. Behind the first door in the building is a guard. Open door and kill him with knife,kill all guards in building with knife they have back at you. Exit the building from opposit side and enter in check point. In the next step you shall place proximity mines in the village. You have the opportunity to choose if you want to stress a bit or take it extremely easy. Once you open the main gate from the checkpoint by the gate Priboi will start to run. You can however exit the first compound the same way you came in, then go to the village, place your mines and return to the compound and open the gate. If you don't waste too much time you will make it if you open the gate and let Priboi out (it's rather boring to run the whole way around and back). Enter checkpoint and open the gate by pushing the button. Run towards the village. Priboi will follow and eventually stop inside a building in the village. You have already a lead and you will extend it since you run faster than Priboi. While you're running, reload all your weapons and then select proximity mines. Run down Main Street in the village and into the alley just before the fallen two-storey building (see screenshot). Place two proximity mines on the wall of the lower building, one at each end of the wall. Run back on the street towards the first compound. Equip yourself with the M16. You will meet Priboi and hear your proxymines do their work. Priboi will enter the middle low building on your left (northern side of the road). Go back of this house and watch a truck arrive. Go behind the truck and get the M16's grenade ready. Fire as soon as four soldiers emerge. You don't have time to stay and watch the result of your grenade. Turn around and run the whole way down the street, around the corner of the last fallen building on the left. Another truck will come from the left. Six soldiers will show up behind the truck. Shoot another grenade into the crowd and finish off any survivors with "normal" fire. Make sure you leave six corps behind you. If not, search the buildings close to where the truck stopped. Priboi will start running as soon as you kill the four enemies from the first truck. He will run to the two storey building and up one stair (when you later have killed four more enemies he will continue up another stair and stand there and wait until the helicopter arrives). Things will again be quiet until you enter the two storey building in the village. Don't enter yet! Instead, enter the fallen building east of the two storey building and place the remaining proximity mines inside the building on the southern wall. Reload your weapons. You'll probably only use the AK47 and the M16. Make sure you have 128 AK47 shots. If not, collect from dead enemies. When you're all set, get ready for some action. Go through the doorway of the two storey building (to trig the enemies) and then immediately exit and hide behind the most south-east pillar. Enemies will come down the main street. If you don't kill them they will continue through the fallen building where you placed your mines. Some will then continue into the building where Priboi is hiding. Some enemies will come running from the alley where you placed your first mines. Kill them. Three more enemies will appear from the Main Street. Kill them and then run to the two storey building. Go up two stairs. Take the two LAWs from the top of a crate. Look out of window. Shoot the tank before it spots you. If you miss, take your time. The tank will be "alerted" for quite a while. Look at your map. Eventually the tank will drive away from you. Then shoot again. If you would miss this time as well you have another (last) chance. There is an enemy equipped with a LAW. He is hiding in the fallen building at the other side of the Main Street (since he's not standing under a roof you can see him on your map). When the tank is disabled, wait behind a wall (so that any surviving sniper won't spot you) until the helicopter has arrived. When Priboi runs up to the roof, follow him.In cutscene Priboi and Jones get in to FRV and escape. Voila! Cut-scene! Level finished ...! Category:IGI 1 missions